


Один шаг до свободы

by alllegory



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: В безразличной горечи таблеток прячутся ядерные взрывы.
Relationships: Bianchi/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)





	Один шаг до свободы

В безразличной горечи таблеток прячутся ядерные взрывы. Бьянки глотает сразу две, чтобы разнести внутри всё к чертям, запивает горьким чаем. Истерика, бьющая фарфоровые чашки в подреберье, в последний раз проходит по осколкам-нервам и окончательно успокаивается. Мир расплывается в немом чёрно-белом кино, Бьянки спокойно и тихо, Бьянки уже два года не видела Реборна и у неё всё в порядке, Бьянки не нуждается в панацее, ей вполне хватает антидепрессантов.

В лёгкие густым гренадином течёт концентрат безумия, Бьянки захлёбывается в самообмане, в лекарствах и в мяте, вяжущей язык. В ушах до сих пор звучит похоронным маршем — «Луче, Луче, Луче». У имени аромат тёплых медовых сот и спелой земляники, у имени аромат совершенства; Бьянки знает точно, потому что этим именем пахнет Реборн. Рассудок выносит приговор, наклеивая равнодушный стикер-ярлык «неизлечимо». То ли на Бьянки, то ли на Реборна, то ли на них обоих.

Сиреневая лента заката пачкает чернильными тенями сливочное кружево тюля, рассыпчато и ломко бросает на грязную столешницу бронзовые отблески. Бьянки с трудом балансирует на спине белого кита, самого маленького, самого подвижного из всех троих. Совсем рядом ластится к рукам тихими гребнями волн свобода, Бьянки бы сделать один шаг — и она укроет её синим полотном, загородит широкими плавниками рыб от собственноручно созданного плоского мира, от равнодушного божества-солнца, смоет солёной пеной чувства, раз за разом нажимающих на алую кнопку самоуничтожения. То немногое, что ещё осталось от Бьянки, уже у края.

В пальцах гнётся, ломается стебелёк невзрачного цветка, пальцы не набирают выученный наизусть номер. Самообладание жалобно хрустит яичной скорлупой, но держится, пока ещё держится. У Бьянки под лёгкими три кита из разъедающего кожу теста, пороховые звёзды, видимые только через прицел снайперской винтовки, и деревянные чайки-надежды, исколотые солнечными лучами-иголками. Сюрреализм заменяет собой реальность, кости и органы, заменяет любовь вечной зависимостью, вкладывает в ладони единственную константу: Реборн — злокачественная опухоль, рак мозга, единственный человек, которому никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не навредит яд Бьянки, единственный мужчина, в котором она будет нуждаться так сильно. Сюрреализм насмешливо замыкает на этом законе жизнь, игнорируя все рациональные доводы.

Тощий месяц, истекая жёлтым светом-сукровицей, бьётся в капкане грозных туч, Бьянки изнывает в силках собственных чувств, выпутывается с трудом, кусая губы в кровь. Свобода кладёт руки на плечи, молчаливо поддерживает, ненужные, нежданные воспоминания целуют в висок.

Где-то далеко в летнем зное сгорает, падает на чьи-то ресницы жжёным тростниковым сахаром Рим, кислород из сладкой ваты со вкусом полуночных слив хоронит себя в кельтских узлах, антидепрессанты неловко летят в мусорный бак, до свободы остаётся тысяча миллисекунд. Бьянки делает шаг. Назад.

— Хаос, Бьянки.


End file.
